Leave Me Alone
by Starshipsxo
Summary: Elena is still in transition, and she's to the stage where she makes all her emotions into rage. Stefan is there by her side to help her. What happens when a certain blonde female starts to tick her off more than she usually did? Stelena. CH1 UP. CH2 IN PROGRESS.
1. Stefan, Help!

Elena stood in the corner of the kitchen, the small part where there was shade. Her body was shaking and her eyes were focused on one thing. That sink. Rebekah had dropped the ring down it, and she had pressed a button. She had no idea what the button had done, but it had surely done something since she heard that noise.

And so here she was, with a few burns on her arm and her cheek, attempting to grab hold of the small ring to put it back on, but when the heat of the sun became too much she retreated back to the small corner. She saw her bag on the kitchen table. Good. Rebekah forgot about her bag. She quickly tried getting over to it, grabbing onto the handle tightly as she ran back to the darkness. She opened the bag and pulled out her mobile, shaking.

As the brunette turned her phone off, she realised it was at low battery. She pressed as quick as she could to get onto her contacts. The first person she thought of was Stefan, because he was in the party too and he could get there quicker. She pressed onto Stefan's number and lifted the phone to her ear. "S-Stefan." She whimpered, hoping he'd answer.

And he did.

He picked up and spoke so quickly it was unbelievable.

"I lost my ring, Stefan. Rebekah was here, she grabbed it off of me and put it in the sink. I'm in the kitchen..." She said, staring at the door as she waited, scared like a kitten.

"I'll be right there."

The next thing Elena heard was the end call dial. She bit her lip anxiously as she felt some of the heat go onto her skin. She yelped, but didn't scream. She moved back further, until she was up against the wall. When she saw Stefan run in, he immediately saw her shivering state. He ran to the sink and tried to pry the ring out, wanting nothing more but Elena's safety. When he grabbed hold of it, he pulled the ring out and ran to Elena.

Elena held her burnt hand out, and Stefan put the ring on for her. She glanced up at him and sighed. "Thank you, Stefan." She mumbled. She slowly walked out from the cramped corner and walked beside him outside. Rebekah caught them in the corner of her eye, seeing Elena fine. _With that damn ring on. _

Rebekah smiled bitterly. "No worries." She said to herself as she walked up the stairs into her room, walking to the mirror and sitting down on the chair in front of it. "I'll just make another plan, to bring hell on those damn idiots."

* * *

"Stefan, I want to kill her. I swear, I've never felt so much...I've never wanted to kill her but now.." Elena kept whining on and on about it. Stefan understood, she was going through what he had gone through.

That type of stage in the transition where you were so angry, transferring all your emotions into rage. And he felt bad for her. He knew she was scared. Poor girl. He sighed as he pulled her into his arms.

Warmth. He was warm, she thought as she held onto the top of his tshirt.

"You won't be sad forever, Elena." Stefan whispered, and Elena remembered the last time he told her that.

She smiled, and for once the rage that she had, disappeared.

* * *

There's Chapter One. Chapter Two will probably be longer. Here's a small preview of it.

"How about we ditch? Have some fun. School isn't good today." He said, and she smiled nodding.

"Okay."

And so there they were, Elena and Stefan, riding on a motorcycle down a road. But unknown to them, a blonde female was watching. And not only her, oh no. There was a hunter, too.


	2. Arrows, Needles and Knives, Oh My!

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: Arrows, Needles and Knives, Oh My!

* * *

Elena walked out hand in hand with Stefan. Never before had she felt so much anger. Quite frankly, it even scared her sometimes and kept her awake, her body never once falling into a simple nap, or even a proper sleep. The lack of sleep was quite evident with the dark circles under her usually bright eyes.

Her head was overflowing with just one thought - You will find a way to make Rebekah suffer, and apologize - the voice in her head said. She knew she had to do something, but she didn't know what..

Stefan, noticing the grim and discomfort from every part in her body, he sighed heavily. He had seen her smile ever since her transition, but he was smarter than that. The smile she always wore now was fake. It was fake, and he knew it. Bad thing was, she knew that he knew.

* * *

Rebekah glanced down through the window, seeing the lovey-dovey pair, walking together. Elena looked wary. And when Rebekah saw them at the motorcycle, she glanced back and saw the hunter there. He was holding a knife and needles, a clear liquid in there. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't care. And in her hands, there was a bow and arrow.

Pathetic weapon, but it was something. Plus, she couldn't let the hunter get all the fun.

For now, she'd be known as the love cupid. "Our mission starts now." She said, "Come with me."

* * *

_EARLIER THAT DAY WITH ELENA AND STEFAN_

"How about we ditch? Have some fun. School isn't good today." He said, and she smiled nodding.

"But what about our fourth and fifth period? We can't miss them, we have a History test today, Stefan.." The brunette said, biting down on her lip.

"I can just compell them to believe we did do the test."

"But then we wouldn't have the proof, because we didn't have the sheet, Stefan.." She added, narrowing her eyes.

"Elena, come on. You've been way too stressed lately." Stefan said, sighing. "Please?"

"...Fine. But if I get in trouble, it's your fault entirely." She laughed, shaking her head in a way of amusement.

"I know, I know."

* * *

And so there they were, Elena and Stefan, riding on a motorcycle down a road. But unknown to them, a blonde female was watching. And not only her, oh no. There was a hunter, too.

Elena had her arms around Stefan's torso, but when they were on a really, _really _clear road, she moved her arms off of his torso slowly and carefully, placing them on his shoulders. She placed her feet from the footpad onto the seat and soon done that with her right foot, standing in a crouch type position. She straightened her back and opened her arms out wide, feeling the air flow through her hair; making it go into the air behind her.

The feeling was amazing, all of the problems had been lifted off of her shoulders and the weight of everything just..disappeared. Her heart thudded excitedly against her chest, willing more excitement as she felt the air also go on her face.

She smiled, and as she had her arms out she felt something right on her back. She stopped smiling. Something felt wrong. Something hurt. She turned her head and quickly, she lost her balance as Stefan halted the motorcycle to a stop in the middle of the road. Elena gripped onto Stefan's shoulders before she fell back, and she had luckily saved herself from stabbing whatever was on her back through even more.

She bit her lip painfully, drawing blood as her back also started to bleed. She felt the warm liquid trail down her back, staining her clothes and leaving marks on her pale skin. She looked at Stefan, seeing his shocked eyes. Years turned to Months, Months turned to Weeks, Weeks turned to Days and Days turned to nothing as she slipped from consciousness.

* * *

Stefan watched her as she fell, grabbing onto her hand. "Who the hell is there?!" He yelled angrily, holding Elena protectively to his chest as Rebekah and the hunter emerged from the shadows. That was when he saw the arrow in Rebekah's hands. He identified it as the object that had pierced Elena in the back. "You.."

"Hello, Stefan." She said pleasantly, smiling sweetly. That damn smile was so annoying. "It's a beautiful day, don't you think?" She asked, and the hunter that was currently behind her walked out, and Rebekah ran behind Stefan quickly, so fast he couldn't see and grabbed his arms and held him back. "He's all yours." Rebekah said, her tone dripping with hate as she held him still.

The last thing Stefan saw was a needle being pushed into his arm, injecting something that immediately made his whole body shake and arch with pain, and the female and male watched as Stefan went limp in her arms. She simply pushed him to the floor and stared at the couple, who were lying together, side by side. "You know, I still don't understand why you trust me, hunter. I'm a vampire myself, yet you don't do this to me."

"It's because you helped me with hunting these ones. Maybe if you betray me I will kill you; but for now, as long as you don't make more of your disgusting kind, I'm sure we'll be a good team." The hunter explained, putting all of the objects away into the bag he was carrying.

"Hmm... A hunter trusting a vampire, that's sweet."

* * *

Darkness, that's all she could see. She saw a little light at the end of the tunnel, and she ran towards it. The light brought her back to consciousness, and she immediately placed a hand over her eyes. She moaned from the pain in her back, causing her to move away from the wall behind her. She stared around the small room. And just as she was about to stand up, she felt a hand grab onto her arm and she looked around, almost instantly.

What she saw next was something that scared her. A body, covered in blood from head to toe. Her brown eyes widened, her mouth apart. "P-Please get away from me.." She said, covering her mouth to hide the fangs that were showing. "Please.." She uttered - her tone was scared, shaking, worried. "Please!" She yelled as loud as she could, but the body moved over to her and held her body still.

Next thing she knew, her mouth was at the person's throat and she bit down, tasting the sweet liquid of blood. She closed her eyes peacefully and smiled...And then something stabbed her in the chest.

* * *

Elena gasped as she woke up, her eyes wide. She put her hand over her chest, feeling for any sign of injury. She sighed in relief as she found nothing. "Maybe I was dreaming this all happened.." She mumbled, but when she looked up she was in a room with brown walls, it was a small space and she found herself standing up and walking sideways to find the bars to open this little fucking cage.

She saw Stefan there, eyes closed. He wasn't breathing heavily, he didn't have any injury apart from a small part of blood on his arm where Rebekah had injected him. She was sure he would have screamed, but why didn't she wake up? Oh, right.. She was stabbed, she recalled in her head. But why wasn't she dead? It felt like it had pierced her lung or heart or something, yet...There was nothing. She fell to her knees and looked up, sighing.

"S-Stefan?" She called, but her voice made her jump. Her voice sounded so...hoarse. She gasped at her own voice, which came out in a shrill squeal. She inhaled sharply and called out again.

* * *

Elena jumped up with a scream, while Stefan was sitting beside the bed on a chair. He opened his eyes as soon as he heard a scream and he jumped to her. "Elena, breathe, breathe. It's just the werewolf venom, don't make it hurry up by moving too much." He said, holding onto her hand.

She was breathing heavily, looking at him with scared eyes. "B-But...I was...R-Rebekah.. T-The Hunter!" She said, panicking. Her eyes were full of fear, and they were welling up with tears. "Stefan, you were dying! I was in a room with brown walls... I-I bit someone.. They were covered in blood.."

Klaus walked into the room as soon as she finished shouting and looked at Elena and Stefan, narrowing his eyes. "You know, one voicemail would have been more effective than nine of them." He said, walking over to him. "So, what happened?"

"Werewolf venom. You're the only one I know who can heal her, Klaus." He said, staring up at the man.

Klaus was quiet for a few seconds before nodding. "Alright.." He said, wandering over to Elena. "Either way, you could be of some use to me." He said, biting into his wrist and putting it to Elena's mouth.

Elena opened her mouth against her own will and bit down, starting to drink the blood that was there. She put both of her hands on his arm, pulling it closer. Stefan watched them silently, sighing as he stood up and put his hands in his pocket.

"Thank you, Klaus." He said, looking at him with a smile.

"No problem." Klaus said, "But you'll have to come with me to deal with my troublesome ex-sister."

"...Ex-sister? You mean Rebekah?" Elena's voice said, and they both looked at her as she pushed Klaus' wrist away. "She's the reason I'm like this right now, Stefan. She must be!"

* * *

A/N: Hurhur, caught you there. If you didn't understand, the part where they were on the motorcycle happened, as normal however the two paragraphs with Elena in that room and seeing Stefan, and biting that person was just a dream.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TVD OR THE CHARACTERS. & my next update will be next Tuesday, as I'm busy over the duration of this week.


End file.
